Resources: Items and Magic
General Display Name: This is the name that will be presented to the player through Interfaces, log messages and Message Boxes. Scripting ID: This is the name that is used in events and scripting regarding the items. Description: This is a brief summary of what the item is, or what it will do when it is used in-game. Inventory Price: This is how much the item can be sold and bought for per unit in a shop. Weight: This determines how heavy the item is. Item/Magic: ''' '''Selecting ‘Item’ will categorise the resource as an item, so that it can be scrolled through and used in your project’s Inventory. Selecting ‘Magic’ will categorise the resource as magic, allowing it to be learned through scripting and equipped separately to weapons. It can also be used through a separate input. Area of Equipment: Tis determines which Equipment slot the item will fall under, if it is able to be equipped. Triggers *Equipped: the script will run when the item is equipped. *Source/Used: the script will run when the item is used. *Target/Projectile Impact: the script will run if a spell, bullet or throwing weapon makes contact with a target or wall. *Unequipped: the script will run when the item is unequipped. Graphic/Audio General Graphics ' Icon Image: This determines what the item will look like in-game, on Interfaces or when picked up on a Map. Holding Frames: These determine what the item will look like when carried by a player, if it can be equipped. The up, left, down and right boxes represent what the item will look like when equipped to the player respective to the player’s direction. Disable Lighting for Holding Frames: This determines if Map lighting will affect the holding frame graphics. '''On User ' Sound FX: This determines what Sound, if any, will play when the item is used. Sprite on User: This determines what Sprite animation or effect, if any, will be played on the user. 'On Target (After Impact) ' Sound FX: This determines what Sound, if any, will play when a projectile fired from the item makes impact. Sprite on Target: This determines what Sprite animation or effect, if any, will be played on the target. Pick-Up Size: These are the dimensions of the icon image when the item is dropped on a Map, ready to be picked up. You can also customise the size of the collision box. 'Character Clothing ' Face - determines what the user's Face will be changed to when the item is equipped. Hair – determines what the user’s Hair will be changed to when the item is equipped. Mask - determines what the user’s Mask will be changed to when the item is equipped. Hat - determines what the user's Hat will be changed to when the item is equipped. Shoes - determines what the user’s Shoes will be changed to when the item is equipped. Pants - determines what the user’s Pants will be changed to when the item is equipped. Shirt - determines what the user’s Shirt will be changed to when the item is equipped. Accessory – determines what the user’s Accessory will be changed to when the item is equipped. '''Logistics/Statistics Control ' Use Time: This determines the length of time that needs to elapse after using the item before it can be used again. This can be used for cooldown rates on particular items. Can be used continuously without release: If ticked, item can be repeatedly used when the ‘Use Equipment input’ button is pressed and held. '''A. I. ' Attraction Distance: This is the minimum distance from the player that enemies with 'Generic AI' enabled need to be before the use of this item will attract their attention. 'Quantity / Ammunition ' Ammunition Item: This is the item which is used for the current item’s ammunition. If ‘(Self)’, the item will not use ammunition. Ammo Loss Per Use: This is the amount of the selected ammunition item which will be subtracted from the player’s inventory when the current item is used. Empty Sound FX: The sound that will play when there is no ammunition left for the item in the player’s clip (if the item is a gun) or inventory. Clip Size: How many rounds of ammunition the item will hold in full after being reloaded. Reload Time (sec): This is how long it takes to reload the item in seconds after the clip is emptied. Reload Sound FX: The sound that will be played as the item is being reloaded. 'Allowed Usage ' Can be used in inventory menu: If ticked, the item can be used through the in-game pause menu. Can be used in battle’s inventory menu: If ticked, the item can be equipped and cycled through using the ‘Next Item’ and ‘Previous Item’ inputs in-game. On characters with health remaining: If ticked, the item can be used on Party Members that are still alive. On dead characters: If ticked, the item can be used on Party Members that have died. Affects entire party: If ticked, the effects of the item will be applied to all characters in the Party. Can be sold: If ticked, the player can sell the item from their inventory in shops. Edit Affected Templates: Brings up a ticklist of Actor Templates which can be affected by the item. 'Equipment Statistics ' The numbers in each statistic box are added to the current Statistics of the actor who has this item equipped. 'Statistic Impact on Target ' Current Value: If ticked, the change in statistics of the target will be applied to their current Statistics. Base (Maximum) Value: If ticked, the change in Statistics of the target will be applied to the maximum value of the Statistics. The numbers entered in any of the Statistic boxes here will be added to the relative Statistic of the target if a projectile fired from the item makes impact. '''Projectile/Melee 'Each Use ' Number of Projectiles: This is the amount of projectiles which will be fired from the item each time it is used. 'Individual Properties ' Projectile Sprite: The Sprite the projectile will use. Speed: How fast the projectile will travel in pixels per millisecond. Vertical Flight: How high off the ground the projectile originates from. Maximum Range: How far the projectile can travel before being destroyed, if it does not collide with a target on the way. Damage Interval: How often the target can sustain damage from the projectile. Accuracy: The higher this is set, the higher the accuracy of the projectile. Lower accuracy offsets the projectile’s path by a few pixels so that fewer shots make contact. Damage Dealt On: This settings determines if damage will be dealt on Impact, the Result of the impact (the Sprite played when a projectile is destroyed) or both. 'Impact (Hit) ' Projectile Reaction: This is how the projectile will behave when it collides with a target. Delay After Final Impact: These are the conditions under which the projectile will explode or cause damage after impact: · None (immediate destruction) · Proximity (explosion when an enemy comes too close to the projectile) · Remote (player activates the explosion through an input) · Timed (explosion occurs after a set period of time after the projectile impacts on a target). Result Sound FX: The Sound played after the projectile explodes or is destroyed. Result Sprite: The Sprite animation or effect the projectile will become after impact. 'Seeking ' Turning: How fast the projectile can turn in an attempt to seek and make impact with a target. Radius: The size of the enemy-seeking radius around the projectile. Enemies outside this radius will not be targeted. 'Slash Area ' Distance: The distance a swing of a melee weapon will cover. The larger this value, the further the reach of the weapon, meaning enemies can be hurt from further away. Back Distance: The distance that the backswing of a melee weapon will cover. Enemies behind the user may be hurt if they fall within this distance. Wide: The distance on either side of the user that will be covered by the swing of a melee weapon. Category:Resources